Never Trust the Stars
by bloodyamore
Summary: SaixxRoxas. Drabble. Roxas unknowingly shares a paopu with Saix. That comes back to bite him after a while.


_Paopu... :)_

_Author's Note: Hey Whitney, this story is for you! I hope you like it…_

_By the way, to anyone who's played KH2 lately, sorry if I screwed up the plot order slightly, I didn't mean to._

_

* * *

_

_**Never Trust the Stars**_

Thunder sounded outside the berserk's window, waking him from a dreamless sleep. Fangs glittered as he yawned, wondering what time it was. Getting out of bed, he looked around into the dark room. The time was still a mystery sadly, what with it always black in the World That Never Was.

He sighed, too alert now to get back to sleep. Maybe if his stomach was full he could fall back into dreamland quicker.

Picking up a pair of pants from the floor and slipping them on, he decided to go get a snack.

As he slinked down the white halls he remained quiet. Last thing he wanted was to run into another member. They'd probably make up some rumor about him like they usually did. It always included either werewolves or Xemnas.

Frowning at the thought of others he dragged himself into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and looking around for something edible and not restricted for meals.

He froze upon hearing breathing… it was almost silent, coming from the corner of the room. Golden eyes flickered toward the noise, locking onto its producer.

Roxas stood there, a yellow fruit in hand, blue eyes wide, probably wishing he'd learned how to teleport.

His superior turned toward him, analyzing. Number thirteen was wearing pajamas… then it was still nighttime.

After a few moments of a burning stare, the blonde caved and looked away at the floor, resisting the urge to flee. "Um. Good morning…"

Saix raised an eyebrow. "Its morning?"

Roxas blinked. "Well, its still night if that's what you mean…"

Saix smiled, good. So the castle was still private for a while. "Why are you up?"

Gulp. _Am I in trouble?_ "…I was hungry," Roxas mumbled.

Saix nodded, "As was I." He glanced at the fridge. "So, did you find anything?"

A nod. "Yeah. I found this thing." Roxas held up the star shaped fruit. "Although I don't know what it is. Do you think its edible?"

The kid sounded a lot lighter now that he knew he wasn't in trouble. Saix tilted his head, wondering for a moment if the plant was actually safe to digest. "Well, is that all you could find?"

Roxas nodded weakly, but confirming the fact.

Saix took the yellow star from thirteen, placing it on the counter before slicing it open, with his claws no less.

_And he wonders why we call him a monster?_ The blonde stared, trying not to imagine his own flesh as the poor sliced star.

Saix picked up the thing, taking a test nibble. He stopped before taking another bite. It was delicious. "Do you want half Roxas? Its very good."

The younger blinked, slightly thrown off by the use of his name. "Uh, sure." He took the offered half, still suspicious of it. The berserk noticed his hesitance.

"It won't kill you."

"…right," Roxas mumbled, finally eating what he was given.

xX----Xx

Saix had been told that Sora would lose, that he and Xemnas could share Kingdom Hearts once Sora died. _He lied._

The monster could feel himself shedding, darkness coming off in columns. At least a nobody couldn't feel the pain, feel the death. But he still saw. Saix saw everything.

The waves of life fading out of him, the keybearer and his friends running forward and joining Namine.

He barely had the strength to let out one last growl as his vision faded, but he did. A roar for everything he had lost. And all because of that god-forsaken kid… all because of Sora. – _Roxas_.

xX----Xx

Namine had told him all about this part, about meeting his other, becoming whole. Or at least she'd tried to. But now that it was happening, Roxas was in a haze. Everything seemed to happen so quickly. When he finally caught up to the present, a blue light was draining him, sucking him into non-existence. And he didn't even have time to fight back.

xX---Xx

The keybearer blinked open his eyes. Roxas stared out at the dark blue shadows, seeing for the first time in his new body. So, he was Sora now. How surreal.

He tilted head back and forth, seeing his real room for the first time since before he'd been Roxas. His little toy dolls were still sitting in the boat, hanging across from the open window, waiting for the wind to rock them away. His too small bed felt like pillow lumps, and squeaked as he rustled under the sheets. It was so familiar… yet so foreign.

The moon came out from behind dark clouds and his room grew white like the clothes he used to wear. It made him smile.

Then the white disappeared, melting into a cool purple and black. Sora rubbed his eyes, shaking his head, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him. But the darkness didn't go away like it did in dreams.

He summoned his keyblade, its comforting light threatening the evil vines that seemed to be engulfing his room.

Then all of a sudden, they went away. The room shined white again, and Sora fell onto his bed, blinded.

A weight dropped over Sora, making the mattress groan. He fought to gain sight wearily, finding his vision in the shadow of the thing above.

He was met with a fanged smile, his key-holding hands held tightly above him. "S-Saix?" The monster from his nightmares, the nobody that refused to lose the fight. He had been so brutal and unstoppable when the two had fought; the brunette knew it was a miracle he had won.

The smile never dwindled on his intruder's face, though the grip tightened until the keyblade dematerialized. Sora groaned, trying to free his wrists from their abuse. "You're supposed to be dead," He huffed out, failing to pull his arms away from the iron hold.

"Yes. I was supposed to be." The berserk confessed, sitting down on Sora. "And I'm pleased to discover that I no longer am."

The brunette simply tilted his head, wondering how it could be possible. How Saix could be alive when Sora had seen him die so completely.

The nobody loosened his grip, leaning over his former enemy. "You know, paopu taste wonderful."

Sora remained confused, but a light had flickered on in his mind. Roxas shook his head, "Why are you bringing up the star fruit?" he questioned.

Saix's eyes sparked. "Because, I think that's what saved us." He looked over Sora's body. "It's a good think you had a somebody that would survive for you."

He glared. "Don't talk about me that way."

Looking over the body again, Saix wondered. Were the two really one in the same now?

Saix pushed away the thought. Looking down at Sora's tanned face, his smile softened. "Thank you."

He leaned down, pressing his lips to Roxas'.

A few moments later, he withdrew. " If you hadn't found that star, I'd be gone."

Sora's eyes glared up with horror. _Why did I let him see the paopu? Now he's… _

Saix licked a stray tear away. "Are you frightened Sora?"

The younger looked away.

A clawed hand forced his head up, making him face hard gold eyes. He winced. "I never liked you… and now you're here… how long?"

The berserk glared, his eyes glowing. "As long as you are, Roxas." His words ice cold.

Sora tried to look away again, to pretend this wasn't happening.

Saix just held him there, eyes looking down at him.

It was silent except for the ocean's waves.

"So you regret sharing your midnight snack with me?"

Roxas's anger broke through Sora's scared façade, his body beginning to burn. "You were supposed to die!" He yelled, kicking violently beneath his former superior.

A moment later Saix had his whole body immobile. "Well I didn't," Saix whispered into his ear. "In any case," Roxas felt something warm and wet touch his neck before fangs buried deep.

"Ah!"

Saix tugged a bit before removing his teeth, lapping up the blood. He noticed the glazed look on Sora's face as he licked the crimson liquid.

He pulled at brown spikes, yanking until Sora's head moved to face him. "Too bad."

The nobody pushed himself up, looking down at the keybearer. "Regardless of whether you want me alive, I am. And Roxas," he paused, "_Sora, _I'll be sticking around."

"I'll kill you." The brunette growled.

Saix grabbed his throat, cutting off his oxygen supply. "Don't kid yourself." He let go, watching Roxas gasp for breathe.

A smirk graced his lips one last time for the night. "Watch yourself thirteen. Now that you're a light walker, the darkness will be chasing you. And if you move too slow, I'll be the first to take you down."

Blue eyes couldn't hide the fear Roxas tried so hard to keep hidden.

The wolf licked his blood-stained lips, leering at Sora one last time. "See you soon."

xX--------Xx


End file.
